plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. William Quinn
Dr. William Quinn aka 'Will' is a character on Plagued created by Ozzy on April 3rd, 2011. Personality Will is a very calm and kind individual who takes his time with each and every person he comes across. Will has always managed to make his professionalism more personal and since joining Safe Haven that personal touch has become more pronounced. Will likes to see the humour in all things that he possibly can, almost to a fault which on occasion, can lead to misunderstandings. Will is a very social person and enjoys the company of other immensely, if he did not have the burden of his medical responsibilities he would spend most of his time in social interactions. Will rarely if ever angers, he may find things frustrating and annoying but does not overreact to them. Other people can often be quite shocked by this as he will seem not to be effected at all by the most insulting or provoking things. However this quality makes him a good character for confiding in, and despite not actually being a qualified counsellor is often approached by people who need to talk about their problems. History Will was adopted into a respectable middle class family when he was five years old, these adoptive parents pushed him to achieve the best he could. He led a very sheltered life, being sent to a private school and getting the best education, he soon forgot the hardships of Orphaned life. Once he became a teenager he garnered an interest in two things, Medicine and Hunting. At a younger age he would go hunting with his Adoptive father who taught him how to use and care for his weapons. As he got older he would go out with his friends camping and hunting, this is as close to any substantial life experience Will ever had. Once his parents realised he has an interest in medicine, that was it, he was going to be a doctor. He was pushed to do as many extra credit projects as he could as well as write to hospitals for chances to shadow doctors at work. This left very little time for Will to pursue a social life, which he craved. College was initially like a sweet release for him, out from under his parents iron grasp he thrived as an individual, it wasn't long however until the amount of work and the realisation that his parents would not stop phoning him every week for an update on how well he was doing, and what extra work he was putting in that he returned back to his single minded and driven state. After qualifying Will got a job as a junior doctor in a trauma centre, the fast pace of the work thrilled him and he soon had a circle of friends. His absolute dedication to his work, as well as his kindness and social skills made him respected and liked by Superiors and peers alike. Will never got the chance to specialise however as the apocalypse hit long before he had the chance. He made the long trip home alone were he found his parents were Lessers things got messy for a minute until Will found his way to the gun case and destroyed his undead family. This haunted Will for quite some time. But all the time studying had graced him with an analytical mind and after a few days he managed to file away the information in such a way that he could function normally. After wandering for a while he found a Safe Haven Patrol who were more than happy to take him to Safe Haven with them, once they found out he was a Doctor. Category:Characters Category:Males